PlayStation Blog
PlayStation Blog (also stylized as PlayStation.Blog) is a PlayStation focused blog. It is a part of the PlayStation Network and was launched on June 11, 2007. It regularly features exclusive content and interviews with video game developers. They also organize activities and events for PlayStation fans throughout the United States. A European version of the PlayStation Blog, known as PlayStation Blog Europe, was launched on May 28, 2009. A new section of the North American PlayStation Blog called PlayStation Blog Share was launched on March 17, 2010 which allows readers to submit ideas to the PlayStation Blog team about anything PlayStation-related as well as vote on the ideas of other submissions. Editors North America *''Sid Shuman'': Director, SIEA (Sony Interactive Entertainment America) Social Media *''Justin Massongill'': Social Media Manager, SIEA Europe *''Fred Dutton'': SIEE (Sony Interactive Entertainment Europe) Blog Manager *''Gillen McAllister'': Content Producer, SIEE Latin America and Brazil *''Joelle Messianu'': Senior Specialist, PR & Social Media, Latin America *''Sid Shuman'': Director, SIEA Social Media Features *The Drop: A weekly feature giving a list and description of the latest titles arriving on the PlayStation Store. *Top Downloads: A monthly summary of the highest selling games on the Store. Blogcast The Official PlayStation Blogcast is an official PlayStation podcast that is produced by the North American PlayStation Blog. The podcast usually features Sid Shuman, Ryan Clements, Justin Massongill and formerly - Nick Suttner. The podcast also frequently features many guest appearances and interviews with other people in the gaming industry. The podcast crew usually provides previews of upcoming PlayStation content and PlayStation Store updates, in addition to answering listeners' questions, or "player queries" as they are often called on the podcast.http://blog.us.playstation.com/tag/playstation-blogcast/ Share PlayStation Blog Share is a site that allows PSN users to suggest ideas related to PlayStation. Share is a subset of the PlayStation Blog and was launched on March 17, 2010 to much acclaim. It has been cited as being vaguely similar to other sites such as Digg and reddit. Its main aim is to allow PlayStation users to make suggestions to the PlayStation team which would be read by the PlayStation Blog team and approved. Afterwards other users can vote on the ideas either positively or negatively which would allow the PlayStation Blog team to track the popularity of the idea as well as the volume. Users that submit the most popular ideas will also be placed at the top of a leaderboard, users are also only able to submit a single idea a day. Events The PlayStation Blog often organizes events for PlayStation fans, giving out freebies as well as exclusive items to fans who attend. These events include: PlayStation Experience Also known as PSX, PlayStation Experience is an annual event for the video game industry. Sony Interactive Entertainment uses the event to reveal and advertise PlayStation games and game-related merchandise. The event is open to the public, and showcases panels, unreleased games, and playable demos. E3, PAX At their Electronic Entertainment Expo 2010 event, the blog organized a meet and greet session with Metal Gear series creator Hideo Kojima, who gave away free autographed bundles of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. They also gave away limited edition PlayStation Move controller. The blog organized a meet-up in collaboration with major gaming site IGN for the Penny Arcade Expo 2010. The hosted a major multiplayer event for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker for attendees to play co-operatively on the game's toughest levels. The event provided exclusive behind the scenes media not present at the PAX event for games such as Infamous 2 and Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One as well as demos for games such as Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and God of War: Ghost of Sparta. References External links *PlayStation Blog *PlayStation Blog Europe *PlayStation Blog Japan *PlayStation Blog Korea (Korean) *PlayStation Blog Asia *PlayStation Blog Latin America *PlayStation Blog Brazil *PlayStation Blog Share Category:Internet properties established in 2007 Category:PlayStation (brand) Category:Video game blogs